


32: "He’s my son, I can read his diary."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [32]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Diary/Journal, Domestic Fluff, Established Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Established Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck l Haechan is the son of Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho l Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee is the son of Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Married Couple, Married Couple Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Married Couple Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parent Lee Taeyong, Parent Seo Youngho | Johnny, Parents Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Parents Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	32: "He’s my son, I can read his diary."

**32: "He’s my son, I can read his diary."**

* * *

"Taeyong what are you doing?" Johnny asked as he came around the corner to find his husband sitting in the far corner of their son Donghyuck room holding his diary. Seo Taeyong did at least look the bit bad for having being caught red handed with their son Donghyuck diary in his hand however he did not make any attempts to put the diary down.

"I-I was just cleaning." Taeyong stuttered

"The inside of our son's diary? Come on Tae-" Johnny started only to be cut off by Taeyong.

"He had his first kiss with a boy named Mark Lee and he thinks he's the one!"

Johnny didn't move for a second before he took three long strides, snatched the diary from Taeyong and began reading himself.

"Johnny maybe we shouldn't read this. It's Donghyuck personal business and we have to show him that we trust him-"

"He's my son, I can read his diary. Now call Doyoung and Jaehyun we need to take to they're little Markiepoo."


End file.
